Seven Day Watch
by Katia-chan
Summary: Ryou has had an accident, he's in the hospital and Bakura sits and waits and prays, read his thoughts as he prepares to say goodbye to his hikari forever. RB review! (Epilogue! editing problems, the real final chapter!)
1. Day 1

Seven Day Watch  
  
By Katia-chan  
  
A/N: Another angst fic, this one will finish on Valentines Day, and will go along with the other 3 or 4 I'm planning. I don't mean they'll be a series or anything, just separate V Day stories that have popped into my head. This will be updated every day until next Saturday. Enjoy!  
  
()()()()()()()(()()()))  
  
Day 1:  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I signed Ryou into the hospital today.  
  
That wasn't how I planned our day to go. He was supposed to go to school, come home, cook dinner for us and then sit in front of the TV and swear at his geometry homework and entertain me. He wasn't supposed to be late.  
  
He wasn't supposed to keep Jou from beating up someone who was picking on the Pharaoh's brat. He wasn't supposed to have to stay after school to explain to the headmaster what happened. He wasn't supposed to walk home during rush hour.  
  
Sometimes I don't know if that stupid hikari has any sense. He should've known better then to be lost in thought on the way home. He shouldn't have had his eyes closed and he shouldn't have gone in the street. That damned car should've been watching for innocent boys in the middle of the road, it should've stopped, but it didn't and now I hate it, and I hate him and I hate everything.  
  
I lied; even my own body won't let me lie. As I'm writing about how much I hate him I'm splattering the page with tears I didn't want to shed.  
  
His shout still rings in my head, because I was there to watch it all. I had come looking for him because he was so late. I was across the street when he walked in the middle of it. I screamed at him and he opened his eyes. He looked like a small frightened child as he simply stood and watched it approach.  
  
I can still hear him scream my name as the car collided right into him. I can still see his body fly through the air and land at my feet.  
  
Oh Ra! I can't stand this! I am sitting in his hospital room, and he is the sorriest sight I've ever seen. His chest is wrapped in bandages and he has wires stuck all over him. He is as white as his hair and the cuts on his face look like a child played with a crayon.  
  
That child drew on my Ryou, and they will pay.  
  
I pray, I am praying now that his eyes will open and he'll smile. He'll look at me and give that adorable little smile and say how I don't look very evil when I'm crying. Then I'll swat at his hand and he'll giggle. He'll get up and put his hand on my shoulder and wipe my tears away with his thin perfect white fingers.  
  
Oh my holy Ra! Someone is touching my shoulder, could it be him?  
  
No, it is only the Pharaoh. He doesn't look quite so regal now, he looks confused and scared and sad. He wants to know how Ryou is, but I don't want to tell him, so I just point at the bed and shake my head.  
  
Looking makes me see that the beautiful finger that was supposed to wipe my tears is caught in the cast that his entire hand is wrapped in.  
  
Yami looks at me and sighs and leaves. For that I am grateful, I do not want to be with anyone but him, and from what the doctors say I won't be with him for much longer.  
  
Journal, I forgot how incredibly beautiful he is. I walk forward and touch his cheek, where there are no red lines, and it is soft and perfect. I wish for blindness, because then I could keep my hand there forever and pretend he is alright.  
  
I can pretend that he is not here. We are at home and he is cussing out his homework and making me laugh. He's cooking dinner and I'm chasing him around the kitchen and he's poking me with the spatula. There's batter on it and I chase him faster for getting batter on my shirt.  
  
.I can't pretend anymore. His ragged breathing is getting in the way and the heart monitor is beeping in my ears and I can't stay in my happy little world any longer.  
  
I pray for the life of my hikari, my aibou, my tenshi,  
  
And my love.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A/N: All the chapters will be very short, and there will be a chapter for each day. This is being posted on Sunday but just pretend it's still Saturday k?  
  
Review!  
  
TTFN  
  
Katia-chan 


	2. Day 2

Seven Day Watch  
  
By Katia-chan  
  
A/N: People.actually liked this? I'm amazed *is amazed.  
  
Cali: Thank you oh so much for stating the obvious.  
  
Hush, well, since I have very little time to write this I'll just say that review thank you's to the 8 peeps that reviewed ch1 will be in chapter 3 since I only have a little time to type this if I want to get it up tonight.  
  
I have one note to one of my lovely reviewers though, an apology. I know Bakura is very ooc, but wouldn't you be if someone you loved was dying? Sorry for the oocness, I don't know how normal he will be in this fic, but he won't be himself.  
  
Here's chapter 2!  
  
()()()()()()()()()  
  
Day 2  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
It's not looking good for Ryou. The doctor was just in, and he was trying to give me news of Ryou. He used a bunch of large terms, and only when I took out my dagger did he tell it to me straight.  
  
Ryou's lungs were brutally messed with; I don't remember what he said, one of them partially collapsed or something on the impact. I guess he cracked almost all his ribs, which I expected. I mean he got hit right in the chest with a car going 50 miles an hour for Ra's sake!  
  
Anyway, his lungs are messed up, his ribs are cracked, and one of his arms and both his legs are broken. He's unconscious, but not in a coma so that's good. They can't measure brain activity currently I guess, but I would guess he's in pretty bad shape.  
  
I don't know what I'm going to do. He looks so small. The bed is huge around him and the baggy hospital clothes make him look even smaller. He was always a tiny person, for which I hated him. I was supposed to look intimidating, but instead I'm small. It makes me sad to think that his size probably didn't help him in any way except for sending him flying instead of just getting run over.  
  
I miss him so much! He isn't talking, and he just lies there like a doll. I have been sitting here watching him for the last 2 days, and it scares me how little has changed. It's like he's on hold or something, and waiting for something to happen.  
  
Please come back to me Ryou! I hate hospitals and he's the only thing keeping me here this long. The Pharaoh and his annoying gang of friends have come by every day, but I think they sense that I want to see no one, because they don't stay long.  
  
It was a nice surprise though, when Malik and Isis showed up. Malik had brought an old oil lamp that he set up in the corner and lit so I could turn off those Ra be damned lights in the room.  
  
Isis said she would use her necklace to try and ordain Ryou's fate. I have never loved that woman more. She got all quiet and her eyes looked somewhere else, but then she took her hands away and just looked at me.  
  
I asked her what she had seen and she just shook her head. I think I must've gone as pale as Ryou because she smiled and told me that she could not tell me and that the shake of her head hadn't been because of a lost cause, just declining my request.  
  
I'm not so sure I love her much anymore.  
  
They stayed for a good long while and they were the only company I desired. They were quiet. Isis simply sat and did some fancy old fashion weaving in her lap and Malik sat and stared at Ryou with me.  
  
As they were leaving Malik gave me an idea, he suggested trying the ring, to see what it could do. I never thought of that, stupid me, and then he left.  
  
I will try it. I don't have very much faith in its magic, since I am not in the best frame of mind to use it, and because the magic is not very strong, but I have no alternative.  
  
All I can do is to hope that it works, because I have nothing else to do, and I will not give up.  
  
If I must even take over his body to ensure his survival I will.  
  
May anubis strike me dead if I fail in this. I will not fail Ra Damnit!  
  
He is too young.  
  
I cannot fail.  
  
()()(()()()()()()()()()  
  
A/N: Ok, a sort of cliffy. Hope you all liked it. I know it wasn't very interesting, but hey, it's not easy to come up with things to fill an insane person's mind and an unconscious person. Hope you liked.  
  
Review!  
  
TTFN  
  
Katia-chan 


	3. Day 3

Seven Day Watch  
  
By Katia-chan  
  
A/N: I cannot believe you people are all reading this! I feel so loved, and I'm really grateful for your attention *basks* I love you all.  
  
Since I hate to ruin the mood at the end of my chapters I'm gonna do the review thank you's for ch1 and 2 up here.  
  
Thank you's  
  
CH1  
  
Musumemarron: Was that soon enough? *gives Marron-chan Bakura and Ryou plushies* for being the first reviewer for both chapters! Love you!  
  
Chibi Mousie: I know, when I was writing this I was actually wiping tears from my eyes, this should erase thoughts that I am a heartless authoress from some people's minds *pokes her BF Sozuki* I am sorry you had to go through this, and I hope anything I write isn't hurting or offending you in any way *gives CM Bakura plushy* every person who reviews this gets a plushy, and a box of tissues if they request. Come back and read again!  
  
PsychoAngel: Thanks for the review! I am apologizing again for it being a little ooc, hope it's turning out ok. Hope you keep following my insane fic idea.  
  
DaughterOfDeath: New chapter added, as you requested. Thanks for the review!  
  
MalletWielderofDoom: I am sorry I upsetted you so. There is no need to cry yet, no one knows the fate of Poor Ry-chan, not even me. Keep hoping! *gives MWD tissue* now obey your Yami and dry up. Thanks for the review!  
  
Eclipsed Rose: Sowwy I made you cry, and as I said above, Ryou's fate is unknown to anyone, including me. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Princess Krystal01: Thanks for the review; I'm glad you like it.  
  
NeferKimi: Glad you liked. I am definitely an Egypt fan, dedicated one in fact. I will be sure to read your story! I'm always looking for good stories. If you also have any recommendations I'd be glad to hear them, but your story comes first!  
  
CH2 (I am so happy that everyone above reviewed! And even happier that some have returned. No worries chapter 2 people, your thanks are to come!)  
  
Musumemarron: You are back! And yes, even though you are being extremely nice, Kura-chan is a lot ooc, but it fits the story. I couldn't have him robbing tombs and killing people now could I? Thanks for returning! *gives Marron-chan coffee* to save you the trip.  
  
DaughterOfDeath: I am pleased to acquiesce to your request.sorry, Pirates of the Caribbean language. Thanks for coming back!  
  
MalletWielderofDoom: Hey, did I say he was going to die? No, I did not, trust the authoress.and even if he does, your Yami is right, he will still be alive and adorable in the show. Please don't cry! And you have a very sweet Yami.unlike mine.who is currently poking me with a stick. Thank you for another review!  
  
Saakura: I.uh.am glad you liked it? *is confused* don't ask about the confusion, I'm on cough drops and not thinking clearly. I will fight you for Bakura! Thanks for your nice review, get unbored!  
  
Princess Krystal01: ga! I made another person cry! Sorry. Thanks for the review.  
  
And I think that's it *sighs and flops*  
  
Cali: get up you lazy lump, you have a few more announcements and then you have to start this.  
  
.Yes, anyway, you all get Bakura Plushies. You can request a box of tissues if you like.  
  
One more announcement then I'm done. I have this thing going where I am starting a pen name called Angst Writers Anonimous. It's basically a place to post angst if you want. The stories can be any category, doesn't have to be anime or anything. It can be original fiction if you feel like it.  
  
If anyone is interested in joining A-W-A tell me in a review or e-mail. If you tell me in a review make sure to include your e-mail address.  
  
If you want to post your own stuff then I'll send you the password and stuff, but if you want me to submit your stuff then E-mail it to me at Katia@lelola.zzn.com. Thanks for listening! Sorry these notes were so long.  
  
On to the fic.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Day 3  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I thought the day I had to bring my hikari into this hell of florescent lights and needles would be the worst day of my life. It still is, but it was tied fairly closely today.  
  
They said his lungs were having problems and so they had to do an operation, also to fix some other things that they named, but for the life of me I can't remember their names. I think it was for tendon repair.  
  
He's like a puzzle, and I can't do anything to put him back together. They wheeled him out this morning and I haven't heard anything since. They had a "social worker" come in earlier to talk to me "About my little brother and my feelings" yah, like I was going to talk to her? She can go to hell.  
  
I just sat for hours, staring at the wall and thinking how I was going to kill something soon when another doctor came in.  
  
I usually have no patients for these quacks in white coats, but since I had had no news all day I held in my temper. Good thing too, because I don't think he would've told me anything I wanted to know otherwise.  
  
He started out by telling me that he was the only one who would talk to me anymore because I had scared the other doctors away. I think he expected a smile, but he got none, just grim satisfaction.  
  
Anyway, he told me that the situation wasn't looking very promising. As if I couldn't have surmised such information on my own. He told me, in proper Japanese, instead of doctorese, that Ryou was in horrible shape.  
  
His ribs, all of them, had cracked, exposing his vulnerable organs. He also told me that the impact had crushed half of one of Ryou's lungs, which was why the operation was so necessary. They were trying to keep the boy off a respirator as long as they could.  
  
Both of Ryou's legs were crushed, which I could understand. He had landed on them in a horrible position when he flew through the air. If he ever did wake up, he would have no or limited use of his legs. The tendons had been torn and muscles severed.  
  
I had to see him. It was necessary, I needed to see my hikari, know he was alive. His side of the link was silent, and any healing I tried would not be able to be done while we were apart.  
  
The doctor resisted, it was apparently not good for me to see him. Fuck the bastard, I am going to see my hikari, and for Ryou's sake I'd prefer to have it legal. I will just brush past security if I have to, but I would prefer not to upset the balance around here.  
  
In the end he gave in and led me to a room where he made me change into those awful doctors scrubs and put a mask on my face. I complied quietly, inwardly seething about how ridiculous I looked, but I didn't care much. It was a small price to pay for the privilege I was about to get.  
  
He led me down a hall and opened a door. Asking me if I was prepared, since Ryou would be literally open on the table, he opened the door and asked me if I really wanted to do this.  
  
I am furious to say that I was, yes, the grate tomb robber was afraid, and of what? I soon saw.  
  
Ryou, or at least what I thought was Ryou, was lying naked on an operating table, a clean slice made down the center of his body. I thought I could handle it, but I could not. For some reason I knew not to attack the doctors, but my rage and horror and fear had to go somewhere. All I remember was a scream, unearthly in its pain, and then there was a mass of people around me. I dove towards Ryou, but for once my grace failed me and I tripped, and I think I was told later, smacked my head on the floor.  
  
I suppose they carried me to a hospital room, because that's where I woke up. They had brought the lamp from Ryou's room and this journal. I am praying to any god who will listen that no one happened to look in it.  
  
I am feeling better now, just shaken and threadbare.  
  
It was horrible! You have no idea how terribly and cruelly real and painful it was to see him living but open, weak and vulnerable to the world and their prying instruments. I have the images passing though my mind as I write this.  
  
I think the only thing that stopped me from losing it right there is that Malik came again.  
  
He took one glance at me and I swear he almost laughed. He told me that I looked terrible. I don't believe I've slept in 3 days, so I believe him to the fullest.  
  
He wants me to sleep and I think I will. I could not agree except for the fact that I feel horribly and utterly useless. I saw from that brief look that the ring's weak magic would not touch him. He was far to beaten for its power to help. That and the fact that I cannot sit here with a clean conscience while they performing life saving things on my Tenshi. I am afraid I would try and stop them, and I know that could be deadly.  
  
I can't write anymore. Even the suggestion of sleep had made me so tired. The pen I am using to write this is starting to swivel in all different directions. I'll have to curse Malik for mentioning sleep.  
  
But I must rest and refuel my soul, my sanity,  
  
And hope.  
  
()()()()()()()()()  
  
A/N: Major oocness at the end there, but I hope you all liked it.  
  
TTFN  
  
Katia-chan 


	4. Day 4

Seven Day Watch  
  
By Katia-chan  
  
A/N: People still came back! Thanks for the reviews all of you. They kept an extremely stuffy girl extremely happy. Love you all!  
  
Review thank you's  
  
MusumeMarron: First to review once again! Love you, and yes, Bakura will need to exercise some control over himself.believe me, he's fighting me for use of the keyboard right now. Thanks for the review!  
  
Anitriel: I am glad you liked it! *is happy she made someone happy* thanks for reviewing!  
  
Saakura: Thank you so much for the valentine present! I love it and it is so kawaii! I am sorry it is raining and that you are depressed. I know this isn't exactly the happy happy joy joy fic, but I try to inject bits of less horrible stuff, though it will be rare. I hope you are not depressed anymore *makes plushy Baku kiss Plushy Ryou and Ry-Chan's cheeks light up* I will be entertained by that for hours. Thanks for the pressy and the review!  
  
Princess Krystal01: I am happy you liked it. Thanks for reviewing every chapter so far!  
  
Well, I think that's it. We are half way through the fic! I have actually kept my update every day policy! You should all be amazed. Well, the A-W-A didn't go so well, but that is okay, I'm just happy you are all still reading this!  
  
Onto the fic!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Day 4  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Remind me never to sleep again.  
  
On Malik's request, and because I had a killer headache I went to sleep for the night. I have never had such horrible dreams.  
  
First I kept seeing Ryou on that operating table. He was awake and screaming. He was looking at me and he was begging me to make them stop. He told me that it hurt so badly that he couldn't take it anymore. I tried to get to him, but every time I did the floor would rise and I would fall. He just continued crying and staring at me.  
  
The further it went the worse they got. The next dreams were of him as he had looked immediately after the accident. He was on his back at my feet on the street, and he was telling me that I could've saved him. I could've helped him, made him stay home, called the school and gotten him to come home. My guilt was formed into that horrible image of my beautiful beautiful light.  
  
The last and final dream was of him as I watched the car hit him. He didn't say anything; I just heard the final scream he made. This really happened. He cried out for me, and I could do nothing. The scream is still bouncing around in my head. He will forever be screaming in my ears. Even if he gets better, every time I look at him I will hear him scream.  
  
It was such a terrible sound, and I thought it would rip my soul in two. It didn't, just left me there. I am glad that I was, he is now safe, but I am plagued by these dreams.  
  
The doctor came in earlier to check on me, I guess I bumped my head pretty hard on the floor. He asked if I had slept at all, I told him yes and he told me that I didn't look like it.  
  
Sedatives were offered, but I don't ever want to sleep again. I won't shut my eyes until I have Ryou back in my arms to take away the bad dreams.  
  
Listen to me, I sound like a child, afraid of the refuge of sleep because of a few dreams. I doubt though, that a child has ever had dreams like this. His scream is still bothering me, and I find myself talking, yes, to myself, to block it out.  
  
One moment journal, the doctor is coming, in, and he looks grave. I will return to write what he says.  
  
(((((((  
  
I, do, not believe this. I thought things were bad enough. Journal, Ryou didn't respond so successfully to the surgery.  
  
He has gone into a complete coma. He is now an empty shell on machines. They're wheeling him back into the room. He is even paler now, and almost unrecognizable beneath all the wires.  
  
Oh all mighty Ra, what did I do so that he would have to deserve this?  
  
Coma, I never thought it was possible. He was such a strong person. No! He is! Ryou hasn't given up; he's still in there somewhere.  
  
I know he is, he was never one to give up. He will fight this damn thing until it kills him, which it won't. He will fight, he needs to fight.  
  
He can't give up.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A/N: another chapter done, review!  
  
TTFN  
  
Katia-chan 


	5. Day 5

Seven Day Watch  
  
By Katia-chan  
  
A/N: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! *holds up shield* I know I said I'd update this every day, but I have excuses!  
  
I figured out that from Saturday to Saturday was 8 days, and since this was called 7 day watch I had to hold off a day  
  
The second is my internet connection was being a piece of poo, it'd let me on for like 1 minute, and then kick me off.  
  
I am sorry again, and I hope this chapter was worth the wait.  
  
Love you all!  
  
Review Thank you's  
  
MusumeMarron: First again! Thanks for the review! *large cup of coffee* you're more addicted then me. Love you!  
  
Princess Krystal01: You are back! Thanks for promising to keep reading this! It means a bunch to me.  
  
Servant of Anubis: *gulps* was that a threat? *cowers* Well, in any case, thanks for reviewing! Hope to see you in later chapters.  
  
Tawny-eyed-Angel: I so glad you like it! Yes, Bakura's nice side is something not seen very often. I'm not sure if making you cry is good or bad, so ...yes, and the chapters will come out every day until valentines day. That will be the last chapter, but you still have this one and the next one, and then the final chapter. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kelly Noel: You found this and reviewed! You are so nice, and I am by no means great, I am just bored. *hands her ice pack* that's for the goose egg Bakura's foot will be leaving at the back of your head...smack him for me. He shouldn't kick you!...and what's wrong with screaming?  
  
MalletWielderofDoom: Yay! You're back! I may do that yet, but I said, the ring is a bit too weak for poor Ryou. You never know what I shal do! Mwhahahahaha! And...you can't update? Nooooo! Find some way! *begging* pweeeese?  
  
That's it for this chapter, if I missed anyone I am very sorry, ff.net is being a poo and so is my E-mail. It's a miracle how much difference leaving this up for 2 days makes.  
  
And remember, this will be updated every day until Valentines day!  
  
Well, onto the fic!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
()()()()()()()()()  
  
Day 5  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Why oh why do I keep praying for things to get better. They just keep getting worse. I hate hospitals and I hate that fact that my hikari is nothing but a shell. He is nothing more then a pale fragile and beautiful shell.  
  
I would give anything, and yes I mean everything, if he would open his eyes and talk to me, look at me.  
  
That's the thing I miss the most. His eyes were beautiful.  
  
I have heard many people call them chocolate, or mahogany, I don't think either work. There is nothing that could describe them.  
  
Oh who cares what his eyes look like. They could be yellow, just as long as they open. With him like this I decided I didn't know enough about him. I had Malik bring his journal from home. Even if he is horribly offended I need to hear him speak, even if it is only on paper.  
  
The first entries are in a child's untidy scrawl. They tell fo birthday parties, and of trips to school and the park. He was living in England then. I could tell by the names of places he mentioned.  
  
Then there was a large gap of time, and the next few pages radiated pain. I read them, and his pain was so raw. It flowed off the pages and dripped from them like tears, or blood.  
  
()()  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
She's dead. My mother died last night. The doctors said there was nothing they could do, that she was a lost cause. I thought there was always hope?  
  
She left me all alone and Amane, Amane is going quickly. They're saying they will try. What, like they tried to save my mother?  
  
No, they don't fucking know what they are talking ab9out, they can't save her. A seven year old who was run over by a car isn't going to survive any better then a woman.  
  
Ryou Bakura, age 10  
  
()()()()  
  
Oh, a 10 year old shouldn't have to deal with that. I am wonde3ring now, where did he hear such language? My mind is wandering.  
  
I think to myself that this must be heredity. I never believed in coincidence. I suppose with 3000 years to think about it you rationalize away all pathetic human virtues. What are the chances that 3 people in the Bakura house hold were hit by cars?  
  
His odds do not look promising, and it hurts to admit. He said his mother died, and I know from the letters I found under his bed that Amane died too. I don't think he was ever the same.  
  
He never was the happy child that his friends were. He wasn't sad, he was never a very depressed person, but never happy. I always wished he would jump, or skip, like yugi does. Though I am loathed to admit it, I envied Yugi for his innocence and happiness.  
  
Ryou saw to many things before a child should see them.  
  
And now he sees nothing at all.  
  
I can still hope, I don't believe in coincidence.  
  
And I don't believe that he is destined to follow his mother and sister.  
  
He will break the chain.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
A/N: Oocness galore! Sorry this was so short, and late...I hope you all liked it. It's not edited properly because I was a bit rushed to type it up. Forgive me!  
  
Review!  
  
TTFN  
  
Katia-chan 


	6. Day 6

Seven Day watch  
  
By Katia-chan  
  
A/N: Yay! I got a lot of reviews for this! This is the second to last chapter, and then I can stop boring you all to death.  
  
I really don't have much to say, so here are the thank you's!  
  
Review Thank You's!  
  
MalletWielderofDoom: You beat Marron-chan! *bows* this is an achievement. I hope you can figure out a way to post your fics, and I know Ryou appreciates your confidence. I am so glad you like this! Hope you keep coming back!  
  
MusumeMarron: You have been beaten...but you're still reading, so I don't care! Yah...I know a day isn't much, it took me 4 months to update another fic, but since I promised to update this every day I was sad cuz I broke my promise. All good fics take time...which is why this one has so many issues. Thanks for the review and enjoy your coffee!  
  
Sugahigh: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Don't sick the rabid fan girls on me! That is the cruelest of all punishments. I could care less if they flame...this thing could use something to set it on fire, but don't let them near me! *holds up Rabies shot* don't make me get violent! Thanks for the review!  
  
Little-Cat-Girl: I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review!  
  
Mai: You liked it? You really liked it! Thanks for reviewing! Isn't he wonderfully squishy? *sweatdrops* and yes, Kura-chan is a bit psychotic. I hope you get a chance to read the rest! Thanks for the review!  
  
CherryRedHead: Someone else wants to break down the doors! Yes! And sleep deprivation doesn't make you psychotic...really? *innocent look* yah...and thanks, I is happy that someone likes the oocness. Thanks for the review!  
  
Princess Krystal01: I think it's sad too. Thanks for reviewing again!  
  
*pant pant* that was a lot! I love you all! *hands out little Ryou plushies to everyone* there you go! He's squishy!  
  
Well, here it is!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Day 6  
  
Dear journal,  
  
He woke up! He woke up! It was about 7 this morning I was sitting at his bedside, finally released from my stay after hitting my head. I was sitting there, reading over his journal when I heard this soft moan. I looked over and his eyes were open! He was looking directly at me and he looked so confused. He asked me where he was and I told him and he smiled! He was awake, and he was talking! I am so incredibly over joyed! I never thought I'd be so happy to hear his voice, but I am. It was the best thing I've heard in 3000 years.  
  
The doctors came in and looked shocked. I told them! I told those fucking bastards that he would wake up! And he did! I knew he wouldn't let me down.  
  
They did some tests and upped his morpheme, took him off the respirator and everything. He looked a little frightened, but I think he's going to be ok. I sat by him for a little while longer, he'd gone back to sleep. Then I got up and called Malik. I even called the Pharaoh.  
  
They were all as happy as I am. I can't believe he is awake.  
  
I thought the gods never answered my prayers. I thought being a tomb robber had damned all my wishes, but it didn't! They granted the wish that was closest to my heart. He is alive and he is mentally stable!  
  
I returned to his room a bit later and he was still sleeping. I just stared at how beautiful he looked when he was alive. It was so nice to see all the wires removed. He looked like my hikari again.  
  
It took him another 5 or 6 hours to wake up, but when he did it was so wonderful to watch his eyes open again.  
  
He said he was in pain, and that hurt me. He, my little light was in pain, but I could do nothing. He seemed to be happy though, so I don't really feel too bothered about it. They upped his drugs and that seemed to help him a lot.  
  
We talked for a little while; it was so good to hear his voice.  
  
I can't believe myself, I'm not one to repeat things, it annoys me, but this is so wonderful!  
  
I spoke with the doctors after he went back to sleep. They told me he wasn't out of the woods yet, but I don't believe them. He is alive, talking and happy.  
  
His friends came by later, and he talked with them for a little while. They were all wiping tears from their eyes, as I have been doing all day.  
  
You remember journal that has kept me company over these long nights, that I wanted him to wipe my tears away? Well, he did! He reached up with his good hand and brushed them off my cheek. His touch was soft, like a feather, but it was wonderful to feel it again.  
  
He fell asleep again, he seems to be very tired, and I'm watching him.  
  
I thought angels were beautiful, but he tops them all.  
  
I love him for fighting.  
  
He is winning  
  
And nothing will take that victory from him.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A/N: it's late, but I hope you all like this chapter. It may be a little messed up, cuz I typed it really fast, but I hope you all like it.  
  
No one will kill me!  
  
TTFN  
  
Katia-chan 


	7. Day 7

Seven Day Watch  
  
By Katia-chan  
  
A/N: well, you've all survived it. This is the last chapter. I appreciate all the reviews. I love you all! Those people who came back every chapter and those of you who just stuck your head in once to see what kind of nutcase I am. I also want to know, if at the end of this chapter, if you want an epilogue. If you do just leave it in your review.  
  
This chapter will be extremely short, just for forwarning, cuz I'm sort of running out of ideas here. Special thanks to MusumeMarron, who reviewed every chapter, encouraged me big time and made me laugh my head off with some of her reviews. Thanks Marron-chan!  
  
Review thank you's!  
  
MusumeMarron: Yes! He woke up! I shall fight you for huggling privileges for Bakura! Thanks a heap for the review!  
  
Anitriel: I am glad I made your life more interesting. I like it when other people are entertained by my sucky writing. Thanks!  
  
Miwata: Yes, it is good he woke up. You couldn't wait...but now it's here! Thanks bunches and bunches for reviewing.  
  
Red-Jewel: ...someone thought my writing was beautiful? Wow! *feels special* thanks so much! *gets self esteem boost until she accidentally pops it with her pen* ...oopse...oh well, thanks for saying it though! Love you!  
  
Princess Krystal01: You reviewed every chapter too! Thanks so much, hope you and that plushy really do have fun. Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
CherryRedHead: I am glad you are happy! Happy reviewers make me happy too! I actually have no idea if sleep deprivation makes you crazy, cuz I'm a nutcase with or without it, so I can't tell. And yes! I will write more!  
  
MalletWielderofDoom: Yes! He waked up! And I know what it's like, oh ye of little faith...well, I am an angst writer, so yah, you had reason to doubt. I have loved your reviews! They make me laugh, and your yami is so nice! Anyway, thanks for the reviews!  
  
Wolfling: *blushes* I am not brilliant, as I said earlier, just bored. Thanks for the compliment though, I like the thought process myself, so it was really fun to write. I'll have to try others like this. Thanks!  
  
Sugahigh: I am glad you liked the previous chapter. And let me tell you, if you make my life a living hell with pain and woe I shall never write again! Never never never! So be nice. Thanks for your reviews though.  
  
Ok, that's it. I love everyone who reviewed any chapter of this, and I love all the people who didn't review but still read this.  
  
On to the fic!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Day 7  
  
Dear journal,  
  
Nothing is as good as it seems.  
  
There were complications.  
  
My hikari left me late last night, and now by the magic that binds us together, body mind and soul.  
  
I go to join him.  
  
Blessings apaun you all from all mighty Ra.  
  
Happy Valentines Day.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The end 


	8. Epilogue

Seven Day watch  
  
By Katia-chan  
  
A/N: OMG! I am still alive! I thought I was going to be killed after the last chapter. Well, many people requested an epilogue, so I will do one. It's going to be different and sort of strange, but it's here, and you can like it or hate it. Doesn't matter to me.  
  
Thanks right here to MusumeMarron and Princess Krystal01, who reviewed every chapter and have been really great!  
  
I don't have time, because my internet connection is funky, to thank everyone else, but I may be doing a sequel and I will put up proper thank you's there.  
  
Well, here it is!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Epilogue  
  
Malik sighed as he set down the phone. Isis raised her eyebrows and Malik shook his head. Isis stared at him and her usually cool features twisted in a moment of pain for the boy who had been so good to everyone.  
  
"How?" was all she said. She didn't need to make herself clearer. How had the boy, after coming closer to recovery, suddenly leave them?  
  
"Just complications." Malik said, sighing and turning away from his sister. She caught his hand movement as he went to wipe the tears from his eyes. It was horrible to see him so grave.  
  
"Malik. . . ." she began, ready to console him for a moment, for though it didn't look as if he were hurting, she knew that simply the presence of tears was enough to show the intense pain, and the look on his face that showed anguish as he turned towards her.  
  
"No sister, don't." He pleaded quietly. "Don't try." She sighed.  
  
"Very well then, I'll leave you alone for a moment." She left his room where she had come to listen to the phone call.  
  
Malik lay face down on his bed and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, feeling his entire body tense. It was not that he was trying not to cry, he was. He wished with every atom of his being that he could cry, without the teqars the pain simply stayed in him and burned him, but the presence of his anger in his mind so long, though long since removed, made it impossible. The bastard had dried his tears and left him with horrible burning pain to bare, without the assistance of sobs.  
  
It was many hours later that he felt he could finally emerge. It had been 2 days in fact. Isis surveyed him with concern. His tanned skin looked pale and washed out, and his eyes were dark and looked so tired. His hair hung down around his face in lank oily locks and his high cheek bones stuck out. Even 2 days of the pain left him looking rung out. She sighed inwardly at the cost her brother paid to grieve.  
  
"The funeral, for Ryou." She paused, then remembered the spirit, "Ryou and Bakura is today, would you like to go?"  
  
Malik nodded. "Yes, I need to bid farewell." Isis smiled slightly and nodded, ruffling her brother's hair.  
  
"Good, I was getting worried about you, but you should probably wash up, you look bad enough without the greasy hair." He grinned slightly and batted her hand away from his head.  
  
"Hands off the hair Isis, it's private property." She smiled, and her eyes showed relief as she watched him go.  
  
+++  
  
The funeral was awful. Ryou's family grieved, and his friends grieved. The girl Anzu sobbed hard into Yugi's shoulder and Malik noticed that Yugi's Yami had taken over for a moment, probably to spare his aibou. Joey, the usual tough guy, was wiping his eyes furiously as his sister sobbed quietly into her hands. Triston stood to the side, also wiping his eyes, but not trying as hard to vanquish the tears.  
  
No one noticed him and Isis as they sat in the back of the church. Isis had her hands pressed to her mouth. The usually reserved priestess of the millennium necklace caved slightly beneath the weight of her grief. Malik sat dry eyed and half listened to the service. It was pointless, the minister knew nothing about Ryou, no one did, and so no one could give him a proper eulogy. The only person who could've done that now resided, trapped somewhere, or dead, Malik didn't know, in the ring that was laid next to Ryou in the coffin. He stared blankly in front of him. There were only a few people who deserved to be here. They were Yugi and Himself. No one else had ever paid the white haired boy any attention until he was laid out in his final resting bed. Anzu, he wanted to kill her. She cried as if Ryou had been her best friend, but Malik knew she may have spoken 2 sentences to the boy. He was just starting to drift, waiting for the man to stop talking about the better place Ryou was in when he saw him.  
  
Ryou stood by the coffin, grinning at malik and making his corpse's hair move slightly.  
  
"Isis," he whispered, touching her shoulder. She looked at him and he pointed. She looked and sighed.  
  
"It is just the breeze moving his hair brother."  
  
"No, don't you see him?" she gave him a strange look and then shook her head.  
  
"Brother, it is a reflection from the window, now be quiet, this is a service." She returned to her hunched position and Malik stared at her in shock. His sister wasn't that old, how could she be so blind already. Ryou was standing in the front of the church. He looked back up at the front and Ryou smiled at him, mouthing the words 'after my friend'  
  
Malik grinned at him as Ryou pointed to the coffin and then out the door.  
  
+++  
  
When the service was over Isis got up quickly.  
  
"They're throwing a reception at Ryou's father's home, would you like to go?"  
  
"No," he shook his head, staring after the hearse, "You go ahead, I have something I need to do." She looked at him with brows raised.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Just a few, er, errands, I promise to be home soon, go on Isis." She frowned at him but then went with the rest of the crowd.  
  
He walked off slowly in the direction of the grave yard, where he was sure that it would be deserted.  
  
Once there he walked among the faded and worn stones and found one where the dirt had been freshly laid. It was Ryou's alright. The tiny white marble angel that Ryou's father had had made for his son's grave set it apart from the rest.  
  
He knelt down on the dirt, and the iciness quickly soaked right through his pants, but he didn't care. He laid his hands on the dirt and then slammed his hand down on the dirt.  
  
"Damn you Ryou, why the hell did you have to go and do this!" He screamed, not quite as loud as he could, but still loud.  
  
"How could you leave me here! And you, Bakura, guardian, hwo could you let him?!" he said, again smacking his palms on the dirt.  
  
"I had no control." He spun around to see Bakura standing beside him. He felt only slightly shocked.  
  
"What're you doing here," he grumbled. Bakura shrugged and sighed.  
  
"Where hikari goes I go." Malik turned to find Ryou grinning at him, perched on his own grave stone. He only paused a second to think about how creepy that was.  
  
"I thought you were dead." He said flatly.  
  
"Ah, death is interesting to play with." Ryou said, and then grinned again.  
  
"You've lost it."  
  
"Probably, but I'm not the one soaking my pants and smashing my hands up."  
  
"True true." He grumbled.  
  
"Would you like to come to my house?" Ryou said, standing up, "It's freezing out here."  
  
"But the mourners are there."  
  
"Well, nothing like a little practical joke then." Bakura said, the sneaky robber look coming over his face.  
  
"Sure, let's go." And there it all began, but that story, my friends, I shal save for another time.  
  
The End  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A/N: Woohoo! This is done! Now, if you want a sequal, which by this ending I'm guessing you probably will, let me know. I know this is long *gasps* I can actually write something really long!  
  
The sequal, if requested, will be about Malik. It won't be a journal, cuz I don't know how to put my ideas into that form for this type of thing.  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Review!  
  
TTFN  
  
Katia-chan 


End file.
